Talk:The Boxwatcher's Behest
Moved the following from main page: *NOTES Much easier to do this quest on level 1 with sneak and invis. Take the quest and go die straight off. You lose the speed penalty but the key item remains intact. **What? How can you do this quest on level 1, if you need to be level 30 to enter any Abyssean area? --Almost Unsane 23:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) *Obtained Savant's Seal: Feet after 2 attempts, first attempt rewarded me with a Ravanger's Seal: Feet. Attempted a third time but recieved no seal. The first seal and second were done on different days, so it could be possible that you can only get 1 seal per Vana d'iel day, needs more verification. Friend got Charis Seal: Feet and the Savanger's as well, though also done on different gamedays *Obtained Ravager Seal: Feet as well as 1500 Cruor and 70 Resistance Credits for the Heavy option. *Obtained Savant's Seal: Feet on first attempt, the same vana d'iel day I also received Charis Seal: Feet doing it a second time. It is possible to receive 2 seals on same gameday. *Obtained Caller's Seal: Feet on third attempt.--Aemora 01:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) *The Seals are obtainable with Light weight. I am 1/4 on heavy, 0/2 on medium, 2/8 on light. 2 WAR and 1 SCH. --zarrgoth 16:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *5 runs, 1 heavy and 4 light, got two seals from the light, one Charis and one Ravager. Cemalidor 21:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *I received 4/4 Seals using the 'death to remove gravity effect' trick. Could be that the reward for the quest is linked to how much time it takes to complete it? Buffylvr 17:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ** Just de-bunked my own theory. 5th run resulted in no reward other then cruor/resistance credits. * I noticed something weird with this quest. I stood still for atleast 30 min possibly a bit more and when I came back I magically didnt have the weight effect on me. It happened to me a few times but I didnt keep track of how long I was afk. Will study this further but wanted to see if anyone else had had this happen to them as well Niytshade 07:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Fame Starting with no fame, running this quest 5 times with Hefty Load will net you Level 3 Fame.Shadechaos 23:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Trying to get Fame Lv.3, anyone know how many times this quest must be repeated in order to attain Lv.3 fame?--Chaosprime 01:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I am currently working on this, but scuttlebutt has it that you need to do it 7 times with a "Heavy" load for level 3 fame. —Wesa 02:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info, so can you mijin gakure and rr yourself with no penalties? i.e bannhammer? would be cool if you could --Chaosprime 02:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I have heard that people were introduced to the interior of Mordion Gaol for exploiting this bug/misfeature. Might not be worth exploring that... — Wesa 05:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok just to confirm doing this quest 4x Resistance Op'sx1 and A Ward to End All Wardsx5 will yield you enough Fame for Lv.3 Tbh I dont believe A Ward to End All Wards did anything to the fame, a friend of mine did this quest 10 times and is still fame lv.1 But 4 Heavy and a Resistence Op was enough to get there.--Chaosprime 10:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) * I got Fame 3 by completing 6 of the Heavy Load quests (using die to wipe gravity trick) and 2 Resistance Ops. Took about 90 minutes total. Buffylvr 23:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Only did heavy 4x and nothing else (because it was first time in that zone) to be able to flag the quest for the abyssite. got 1 of each possible seals, all of which i dont want... wat a way to take up my inventory space since i wont toss em... *Tip: I used WHM/BRD to do this, reraise 3 and raptor mazurka got me done in 5ish mins per run. Pack Size Affects Seal Drop Rate Discussion This section is for discussion on the possibility of pack size affecting seal drop rate. I have added this on the main page with the verification tag while more date is gathered. I have done over 50 runs on Asura server. and results were as such (note I only did light and heavy packs). 40 Light Runs: Went 15/40 (%40) 10 Heavy Runs: Went 6/10 (%60) DrForester 05:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) As an update, I ended up doing a total of 131 runs to get the 8 seals and experimented more. There is no noticeable difference at that point. I am going to remove that bit from the main page. If anyone else gets more data feel free to add it back. DrForester 22:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Completion Time Affects Seal Drop Rate Discussion Is it possible that completion time affects rate at which you get a seal? I did this quest 10 times on SCH with only the atma movement speed modifier, and got only one seal. A NIN friend did 20 times with the move speed boots, and got 17 seals. That seems statiscally implausible, so I believe there may be a percentage modifier for completion time on drop rate of seals. Does anybody else have data that can confirm or disprove this? Phylo 05:06, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Movement Speed Adjustments Has anyone tested if Atma will increase your speed in doing this? In particular the Atma of Ambition, but any of them should work the same. --KingOfZeal 13:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :It does. --Tarage 07:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) This says that NIN AF feet work, and then it says they don't work. lol. I plan to try this later to test if they do. Anyone know for sure? edit it. MisutoAsura 21:12, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Movement speed enhancing equipment DO work (tried NIN boots as well as ASA pants) but I'm so annoyed by the quest I refuse to edit the Article page. :] 13:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Beware of NM? Is there a way around the Ironclad executioner lying dormant along the path? It always seems to be chilling there, and its really starting to make me mad. --Juggaloramuh 04:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Indeed what the hell is this? I thought the movement speed was bad but around mid-way, I remembered this thing is right there. I could have used the time a lot better than for this useless waste of Abyssea time which I'm under 10 stones of (even with all the key items to shorten replenishment time) and then I go and try this and... I wish I had completely read this page before trying it out, ha-ha! I would certainly like a word with the person who created this quest... All in all, it is very close to being the worst quest ever, if not well beyond it. Not to mention it seems to be broken due to the way people can exploit death with it hahah... ~shakes head~ 13:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC)